City Wanderers
City Wanderers is a Passive Alliance founded by Pancaked in January 2014. City Wanderers focuses on Trading, Aid and Alliance Tasks. About Us The City Wanderers is a friendly, peaceful group that focuses on completing tasks given on every round of the Alliance War. Alliance members will also give support to any aspiring players from rookies to veteran on all aspects possible, including providing weapons and gears. Rules and Regulations 1. No raiding allowed. We are a non-raiding alliance, any attempts to raid or retaliate will put our names on the war targets lists. If anyone is suffering from harrasment in raiding form, request assistance from an allied alliance or place a bounty on the raider. 2. Complete Alliance Tasks. As a support-type alliance, we need as much tokens as possible to keep our quality weapons and gears flowing. Your contributions to the alliance task is highly required. Ranks Wanderer As the founder of the alliance, he must be responsible to look after his fellow members, as well as maintaining a budget on the tokens without spending too much on useless bonuses. Even by having full control of the alliance, the rubber boots will only be used on certain discussions of high-ranked members. Companion As the Companion, he is the co-leader of the alliance and is trusted by the Wanderer to manage the group while he's gone. Adventurer Being the Adventurer of the alliance is the highest ranking that is given by the Wanderer and Companion for being great in all aspects, including friendly, hardworking and other positive atitudes. Adventurers have the privileges to use the message board for stuff. Traveler Travelers are well respected by the community, and has often contributed a good portion to the alliance task. Becoming a Traveler allows you to invite any reviewed applicants into our group. Landrover Landrovers are known to be very helpful and friendly to the community, while being able to contribute a good portion to the alliance task. Scavenger Scavengers are proven friendly among the alliance, and also has contributed an satisfying ammount to the alliance task. Nomad Being a Nomad means that you've been contributed an immpresive ammount to the alliance task. Peasant Peasants contributed a satisfying ammount to the alliance task. Drudge Drudges are the lowest rank amongst the listed players for alliance task, they contributes little to none to the alliance task. Survivor As a Survivor, you're newly recruited into the Wanderers. Once a new round of Alliance War starts, you will move on to become a Drudge. Joining C.W *You need to be Level 10 or Higher. (Ranks will be given depending on in-alliance behaviour) *You need to understand that we ARE a non-raiding alliance. *You need to be active atleast every 2 weeks (Messages concerning vacations should be sent to founders) *You need to be able to Speak English. *You must not have been an alliance-jumper in the past. *You must write an application form. Allies C.W Currently has no known Allies. Enemies C.W Currently has no known Enemies. Member List Category:Alliances